Poffins
by Katz Monster
Summary: It's raining and Dawn and Paul are in the Poffin House bored out of their minds (well, Paul is anyway). So they deicide to have a cooking competition! Who will win? What will happen? Read to find out!


**Hi Guys, I know I only uploaded yeaterday but I found this in docments and had it pre-written. Don't worry, I should have more ContestShipping up before long and I'm going to start writting all of the requests for Crying at a Contest. don't expect them straight away, but soonish. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p>A dreary, rainy day in Hearthome City, a duo of Pokémon trainers entered the Poffin house, with a basket of berries in toe.<p>

The purple haired trainer started chopping various berries instantly, while the blue haired, co-ordinator was carefully selecting hers.

"Look, here's a pecha berry. Chop it," the male teen said, shoving the pink berry into her hands.

"No, you have to choose the perfect berries to get the perfect Poffin," she replied, exclaiming yet another berry.

"No you don't," he argued. "Here, let me see your recipe so I can get your ingredients, since you seem incapable to do so."

The blue eyed girl grabbed her recipe away from his hands. "No way Paul. You have your recipe and I have mine. Work on your own."

"What's wrong Troublesome? Afraid to show me your epic fail of a recipe?" Paul teased her.

"No, my Poffins are way better than yours. And my name is Dawn!" Dawn shouted. "You said it once, why can't you say it again?"

"Cause it's not as fun. By the way, I'll bet dinner duty on the fact that my Poffins are both quicker and better tasting than yours," he challenged, mainly wanting something to do.

"Fine, your on," Dawn agreed. "But, we can only make one batch."

"Whatever."

The next twenty minutes consisted of of chopping, heating, cooking and stirring.

'_Ding._'

"Alright, that's mine done. Into the moulds," Dawn announced as the timer on her Pokétch went off. She took her pot off the heat and poured the pink mix into the moulds.

Paul stood back and smirked as she had trouble keeping the pot steady while she was pouring. "Need help, Troublesome?"

"No, I'm good. Looks aren't everything," Dawn said, as if reassuring herself more than anyone. She spilled the mixture again, silently cursing herself.

After a few minutes of cuddling together, another ding sounded. However, this one wasn't from Dawns' wrist, but from Paul's.

"And that's mine done." He pulled two trays out of the fridge and set them out onto a plate.

"How come you have two trays? I said one batch!" Dawn screeched angrily.

"Whoa calm down! It's a big batch, 3 oran berries, one each of chesto, rawest, cheri and aspear and four peacha," Paul recited. "But I used two chesto berries because they were really small."

"Fine," Dawn huffed, staring at the twenty perfectly made Poffins.

They were purple in colour and had pink splodges in them. Even Dawn had to admit they looked good.

"Here's a new question," Paul started gaining the attention of Dawn. "How are we going to tell who's the better cook?"

The two pondered this for a moment, until another '_Ding._' broke the silence.

"That would be mine." Dawn walked over to the fridge, pulled out her own tray and tipped them next to Paul's. "No back to the problem at hand."

They started thinking again. However, while the two humans were in their own little world (Each others arms), Piplup started to get hungry. So he did what any Pokémon would do, look for food.

He sniffed at the Poffins on the table and not knowing any better, began to eat them. The blue penguin started with the ones he recognised, pink (Dawns'). After downing a few, he accidentally grabbed one of Paul's. Piplup stuffed it in his mouth without thinking.

An amazing mix of flavours swirled around his mouth as he chewed up the new Poffin, "Pip lup up pi," he announced cheerfully, breaking them form their 'concentration'.

"What?" Dawn asked, not paying attention previously.

"Pip lup up pi," he said, biting into another one of Paul's' Poffins.

"What do you mean 'Paul's' are way better'?" Dawn exclaimed, not realising that said teen was present.

Paul smirked,his onyx eyes glinting with amusement. "So, Piplup thinks mine are way better, does he?"

Dawn chuckled nervously. "No?"

Paul's smirk widened. "Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself, if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you!" she defended. "But yeah, he thinks yours' are better." She sighed.

Paul smiled at the saddened girl. "Someone had to win." He hugged her and whispered on her ear, "And I'm glad it was me, your Poffins were boring."

"I hate you." She brought his lips onto her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
